Colors of the Rainbow
by KrazieShadowNinja
Summary: NEW AND IMPROVED! Silver's father is out there and getting deadlier each day. The colors of the rainbow are fading. Silver and the gang have to face the impossible and gain thier powers back b4 the rainbow fades and her father becomes ruler forevermore!
1. Chapter 1

_**READ THIS SHORT PARAGRAPH BECAUSE IT IS VERY IMPORTANT!**_

Hey ya'll! This is the new and improved Colors of the Rainbow. Forget what ever was in the Old Colors of the Rainbow because I changed a few things! If you haven't read The Rainbow Dragon or The Silver Dragon, you might not understand what is really happening! So, you might wanna read it! I own Silver, Gold, Bow, and some other characters and the plot. I do not own Black or Eric and the new guy. Which you will learn. Eric and the new guy, which you will learn about, is Sakume's creation and letting me borrow them. But... I do need students. So, give me your character and I'll put them in the school. Which you will learn about soon. Don't tell me what color they can turn into dragon because that will be chosen by me for the school. (And yes, all students have to turn into dragons.) They will be in a few chapters that deal with the school and classes. So, yeah. I need them! I do not own American Dragon, Jake Long or any other ideas from the show. Now that everything that I can say has been said, lets get on with this chapter.

Chapter One

The rain wouldn't stop, thick gray clouds blanketing the sky and covering up the sun. A boy ran up the large, marble steps quickly, slipping into the large marble building. He ran through the halls, skidding at the corners, making many students turn their heads. He reached a set of large double doors made of metal and gold. He knocked rapidly.

"Come in, my child." A voice hissed softly from inside the room. He opened up the door into a large room with a merry fire in the fireplace. There was all sorts of strange things in the room and it had its own seating place near the fire. To the far left there was a large mahogany desk with a whole lot of papers and silver things on it. The windows which had amazing views were closed tightly. He moved towards the desk where a large serpent head rose above the desk and the sound of a drawer being closed was heard.

The snake was a humongous snake with an elegant, maroon body and had gold eyes. Two white fangs came out of his mouth and wire-rimmed, triangular glasses were sitting on the bridge of his nose. "Yes, Raziel?" The snake asked, looking at him.

"Master Yruv-Vewupyegr, the rainbow! Its...its...," Raziel stuttered, pointing to the windows.

The snake, Yruv-Vewupyegr, stared at Raziel solemnly then let out a sigh. "Yes, I know." He said, slithering over to the window. The window rolled open suddenly. There, in front of the window, was a large rainbow. But the colors were faded and hardly visible, making the rainbow not as appealing as it use to be. Yruv-Vewupyegr stared sadly at the rainbow, while Raziel Oscuridad stared at his master, waiting for an answer.

"So? What will we do? What will happen? You do remember what will happen if the rainbow fades." Raziel finally snapped, tired of waiting for an answer.

"I would be the one to remember what will happen if the rainbow fades. I was there when I sealed it. Don't give me that tone of voice again." Yruv-Vewupyegr snarled, anger rising in his eyes. He blinked at watched Raziel before laying the tip of his tail on his shoulder. "Do not worry Raziel. I'm going to have to call for backup this time. I am not as powerful as I use to be." He said, letting his tail slip to the ground.

"All we all going to help?" Raziel asked.

"No. You all are not ready yet. I have to go with my old students." Yruv-Vewupyegr said.

Raziel lifted an eyebrow and ran a hand through his dark blue hair. "Old students? I thought we were the first generation?" He asked. Yruv-Vewupyegr nodded his head.

"Yes, you are the first generation...of the rainbow. But these 'old' students have been with me through my travels and helped me seal the rainbow." He answered. "Now," Yruv-Vewupyegr began, lifting a scaly eyebrow up at him, "Don't you have a class you can be going too?" The snake wiggled its scaly eyebrows some before Raziel pulled up his sleeve of his black and blue tunic. He wore black pants and a blue cape. He glanced at his watch and gasped. He nodded to Yruv-Vewupyegr before running for the door. "Don't get your cape caught in the door again!" The snake added with a smirk, before turning back to stare at the rainbow.

"Are we ever able to go back home again?" Bow asked Silver, as she poured him some punch. She glanced at him with a small smile. She, too, was homesick for her homeland of Acheksu. Earth was very different from Acheksu and was actually a bit boring.

"When we get our powers back, Bow." She told him, putting the punch back in the fridge. Silver's father had hit them with something that had taken their powers and their dragon forms away from them. Their usual colors of silver and gold and rainbow was not the same. Silver, who usually had silver hair, was white blonde now, and instead of purple eyes, it was dark eyes that looked like they were purple. Gold's appearance had changed dramatically. His black hair was now tipped with blonde instead of gold and his eyes were amber and not gold. Eric and Jake looked the same but Bow also changed. His hair was brown and his eyes were still black. They didn't know how long or even if they were going to get their powers and dragon forms back. They just had to wait.

"Yeah, but for how long. We've been living at Jake's house for sooo long." Bow whined, picking up a cookie.

"I don't know, Bow. Plus, its only been two weeks." Silver said, ruffling his hair. He scowled and ducked his head away from her hand. She walked out of the room, passing Jake's dad. "Hello, Mr. Long." She said, nodding to him.

"Hello, Silver." He said, a little bit nervously. He had easily accepted the fact that his daughter, son, and father-in-law were dragons. But wasn't very comfortable with other dragons around.

She reached the living room, where Gold, Eric, and Jake was watching TV. Silver walked to a chair next to the window. She loved to watch it rain, because rainbows came out. She looked eagerly for some but couldn't find any. But, she saw someone walking up to Jake's house, someone that she thought she wouldn't see again, since his debt had been paid. He walked towards Jake's house and rang the doorbell.

Silver stood up and walked to the door, followed by the others, who were just nosy. She opened the door as a cold wind blew her hair behind her shoulders. "Hello again, Noltar." Silver said, looking at the short man or rather the great Buldaior.

What has been sealed? What will happen if the rainbow fades away? Why is Noltar, the Buldaior, at Jake's doorway? Review and find


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the wait but here is a new chapter. I do not own American Dragon: Jake Long but I own my characters. Eric is Sakume's. I have a plan for Jake so don't you worry people!

Chapter Two

Buldaiors were small, bulgy creatures with dark blue skin and bright yellow eyes. Rows of sharp teeth and strange glowing tattoos all over themselves. Noltar wore deerskin clothes and had a large staff with him most of the time. "Hello, Silver." Noltar growled through his teeth. He walked in the doorway, shaking himself like a dog. Silver closed the door.

"Dude, he can't stay here! My dad'll flip out!" Jake said. Noltar stared up at Jake. The grip on Noltar's staff tightened.

"We'll explain it to him if it comes to that. Now, please, Noltar, make yourself at home." Gold said quickly, gesturing to the living room. Noltar nodded and walked to the couch, making himself comfortable.

"Buldaiors are viscous creatures, Jake. If you don't treat them with respect that they deserve...well..." Eric quickly explained to Jake, ending the sentence with a quick slashing motion to his neck. Jake gulped and nodded, watched Noltar.

"I've been sent by Yruv-Vewupyegr to tell you something important." Noltar spoke quietly, looking around. Silver and Gold leaned in to hear what he was going to say. A spark of jealousy ran through Eric's body as Gold leaned over, getting closer to Silver. "The rainbows are fading." He whispered quietly in their ears. They both gasped at the same time, glancing at each other with a horrified look. "He wants you to come as quickly as you can."

"We can't. We, uh, have lost our powers." Gold said, rubbing his neck.

Noltar nodded. "Yruv-Vewupyegr said something of that, because he could not sense you." He said. Gold and Silver nodded. "So, we're going to have to take the painful way." Gold and Silver both groaned. "Come, grab your stuff, we leave in five minutes." Noltar finished.

Gold and Silver nodded. "What are you talking about?" Jake asked as soon as they turned to him.

"We're leaving. Something has happened that could threaten us." Silver answered vaguely.

"I'm coming." Eric said quickly. If Gold was going, he had to go. He had figured out that Gold and Silver were once boyfriend and girlfriend and he didn't want anything to spark up that interest again.

"Are you sure?" Silver asked him, smiling. Eric was quite protective of her when she was around Gold. Did he not trust her with him? Or does not trust Gold with her? The thought made her frown a bit.

"No. Last time I left my Grandpa had a cow." Jake said.

"Yes, we're going." Eric told her firmly.

"Go where?" Bow's voice asked as he walked into the kitchen. Everyone turned to him.

"Remember my old master I told you about, Bow? Well, I have to go see him again. Something has happened and its very important that I go." Silver answered. Bow stared at her.

"I'm not a baby. Can I come?" He said. Silver sighed. It didn't matter what Bow would say, she had to take care of him and watch over him until he could take care of himself. If this was how a parent felt, she was never going to have kids.

"Of course you can, Bow. One day, you'll be call for one of these things." Gold said, patting him on the shoulder. Bow smiled happily. Silver got up and faced Gold.

"Excuse you, what made you able to make my decisions for me. Bow is still too young. He can stay here where it will be safe." Silver snapped. Gold stared down at her. _She's lovely when she is mad_, Gold thought to himself. He shook himself out of his daydream and concentrated on Silver.

"Silver, he's six," Gold started.

"Seven, almost eight." Bow cut in.

"He's seven. About to grow up and become a young man with powerful magic. But he has to be taught when he is young so he knows how to use it. Stop babying him, Silver. He's going to have to grow up one day. Either you are going to make it hard for both of you or easy for both of you." Gold said. Silver opened her mouth, stopped, opened it once more, then sighed in defeat.

"So, Silver..." Bow asked, bouncing up and down. Silver stared at him.

"You heard Gold." She said, smiling down at him. Bow yelled in triumph and thanked Gold before going away to tell Haley. She turned to Gold. "If he gets harmed during any of this...it'll be your head." She snapped, her voice deadly.

"Okay." Gold answered, raising his hands in defeat. Silver nodded.

"Can we leave now, since you two are do with your lovey dovey thing." Noltar said. Gold and Silver both blushed deeply, shying away from each other. Bow came down with Haley. Noltar walked out of the house, followed by Gold and Bow.

"I'm telling Mom." Haley quickly said, before skipping away down the hall. Jake glanced over at Silver.

"Don't worry Jake, I'll explain to your mom when we are all back to normal." Silver told him. He nodded, reassured and headed off after Gold. Silver grabbed Eric's hand and they walked slowly. "Are you sure you want to come?" She asked him.

Eric smiled at her, turning her to face him. "Of course. And plus, the only lovey dovey thing you'll be doing is to me." He said, kissing her.

She finally pulled away. "Come on, lovey dovey. We're going to be left behind. Trust me, Noltar doesn't wait for anybody." She told him, running to catch up.

Okay, Review. And PLEASE...CREATE A STUDENT! Read the paragraph that says 'read this paragraph because it is very important' to learn about how to MAKE YOUR OWN STUDENT! I need them before ch.4! If you don't give me any...I'll BUG YOU, I SWEAR! Review plz!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry for the LONG wait. My parents grounded me from the Internet for something that could not have happened. Don't ask me about it...well if you do…do it in a PM. Anyway, I'm very sorry again. I hope you enjoy. And IF YOU HAVE NOT CREATED A CHARACTER...DO SO...PLEASE. I do not own Jake Long from the American Dragon shows. I do not own Eric...Sakume does. And soon, they will be students that I do not own.

Chapter Three

Silver and Eric caught up with the rest of the group, who was lead by Noltar. Noltar was taking the back alleys to get away from any distraction that humans could cause. He hobbled quickly with speed that was remarkable for a person of his age, but he was a Buldaior. Finally, he stopped in front of a tall brick wall. "Dead end." Jake stated, looking around at everyone.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious. Noltar, will you please do it." Silver said. Jake frowned. Noltar nodded, waving his hand. The brick wall began to change colors, from red, to orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, violet, then to black. Noltar swirled his staff counterclockwise three times in the air before heading forward, walking through the wall.

"Wha...He just...how did...this isn't going to be painful...is it?" Jake asked, his eyes wide. Silver watched him.

"Do you want me to lie to you." Silver asked him.

"Please do." Jake sighed, heading forward with the others.

"It is **so** not going to hurt. You won't feel a **thing**." She lied, smiling at him. Jake groaned before hesitantly stepping into the black wall.

Silver stepped in after him. Pain engulfed her body and she wanted to scream and cringe with pain but she could not move. It felt like someone was taking all your body apart and putting them together with magma, then stitching them the body parts, which are covered in magma, together with thousands of freezing needles. All at the same time. Finally, Silver's feet hit ground and her knees buckled, making her fall to the ground. Everyone except for Noltar, was on the floor, sweating and shivering.

The ground was covered in thick, dark green grass that acted like a soft blanket for all of them to fall on. "Get them to the infirmary." A voice hissed. Silver knew it was Yruv-Vewupyegr talking. She tried to lift her head to see him but the thought made her head spin. Everyone who didn't have some power would be affected like them, but they didn't have any ounce of power. She just laid there, waiting for someone to pick her up and take her to the infirmary, which happened very quickly.

Jake was the first to awake. He and the group were in a stark white room with warm sunlight shining through the windows, the white curtains billowing in the non-existent breeze. Jake did a double-take, watching the curtains. "They like to billow." A deep, leathery voice said, by his side. Jake turned and screamed. The one who was talking was a large maroon snake with golden eyes. Jake blinked at the snake. "Yes, I am talking to you." The snake said, his mouth twisting into a smile, which showed off his milky-white fangs all too nicely.

Jake sat up slowly. The snake helped him, picking up the pillow to cushion his back. "Uh...thanks?" Jake said, rubbing his neck.

"No problem. Do you know who I am, well, of course you don't. I am Yruv-Vewupyegr, Master of Magic, Great Headmaster of Rainbow School." The snake said, fixing his glasses on his nose.

"Rainbow School? What do you learn? How to paint pretty rainbows?" Jake asked, laughing at his own joke. Yruv-Vewupyegr stared at Jake until he stopped laughing, averting the snake's gaze.

"No. Though many of our students are able to pain pretty rainbows. Our students, here, are here to represent the colors of the rainbow, and therefore are the color. Once they are all together, they can create the rainbow and use thier powers of the rainbow. Do you understand?" Yruv-Vewupyegr told Jake, coiling himself up. Jake half expected him to hiss and shake his rattle, even though he didn't have one.

"Yeah, I think." Jake said, nodding.

"Do you know why Silver and Gold are here? Why Noltar has taken you all to my school?" He asked him. Jake just shook his head.

"Silver and Gold are here because The Rainbow is fading away. I..." He started.

"If the rainbow is fading, why don't your students just make a new rainbow." Jake commented. Yruv-Vewupyegr nodded.

"Yes, but I do not have all of the colors of the rainbow. And, the students can not make The Rainbow. The Rainbow was the first rainbow ever. That was when the world was nice. Where magical creatures and humans could walk along side together without no worries." He began, closing his eyes as if picturing it. "Is that not your goal as the American Dragon. Well, not the whole goal, but the gist of it." He said, opening one golden eye.

Jake nodded. "Yes, it is." He said, nodding.

"Well, the Rainbow..." He started, but the others started to wake. Yruv-Vewupyegr glanced at the others before leaning close to Jake. "We will continue this chat later. You have some potential, Jake Long. What it is, I can not tell." Yruv-Vewupyegr whispered, giving Jake a wink before slithering off towards the others.

Review please. And if you have not created a character...please do so. PLEASE!


End file.
